Bus Stop
by Yuuka-Matsuyama
Summary: The bus is my everyday transportation in going to school. Unfortunately, I woke up late. While waiting for another bus to arrive, I met a girl that changed my whole world.


**Title: Bus Stop**

**Author: Yuuka-Matsuyama**

Everyday I go to school riding a bus. Of course, I wait in the bus stop a few blocks from our house. I usually stand beside the sign and when I arrive too early, I just sit on the bench located at my right side.

Unfortunately, one day I woke up late. My cheek still hurts from the punches I received from last night's fight. Having an orange hair means people think or perhaps even expect that I have a nose for trouble. Even my Dad used to be a troublemaker. Luckily, Dad knows something about treating my wounds which is very handy. I grew up without a Mom – died of giving birth to me. Some say that she died in an accident. My Dad – usually out to work – leaves so early that I have to wake up on my own.

When I arrived at the bus station, the bus already left and picked up a handful of passengers. I thought of just going home but my effort to get out of bed would be useless. Running _after_ the bus would be like a fool trying to catch a star in the morning.

Finally, I made up my mind and just waited for another bus to pull in. when I sat there at the bench, a beautiful teenager perhaps 3 years older than me was sitting beside me! She was black-haired, fair skinned, sexy, short and extremely elegant!

I chickened-out 'cause I _never_ talked to a girl _this _beautiful before. But since the bus will arrive in minutes, it would be strange not to talk to the person sitting next to you (especially a beauty like hers).

Summoning my guts and the techniques my Dad taught me… Honestly, I never thought that I would use these strategies of his because I thought they're lame.

But how to start?

An introduction? It would be _so_ obvious that I'm desperate to have a girlfriend. Of course, it would be a turn-off if I ask her if she has a boyfriend. That would definitely screw my _real_ intention.

"Um… are you okay?" Lost in my thought, I looked at her standing in front of me. She has a sweet voice. Her white skirt joined with the sway of the wind, not to mention her hair. She was wearing a light pink, sleeveless and a white jacket to cover her remaining skin.

"Y-Yeah…" I stammered. She smiled.

"I guess we have to wait here for a couple of minutes." She sigh. God, I didn't imagine that _she_ would start the conversation! My heart pounded.

She sat down on the right side of the bench and looked at me.

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia. Yours?"

"K-Kurosaki Ichi." I avoided her gaze. For some reason, talking to a stranger really isn't my style.

The silence made me took a glance at her face. She became sad. As far as I'm aware, I was the last one to say something. My fantasy awhile ago was consumed by the fear of offending her.

"Um, did I say something wrong?" I barely make out the sentence.

"No." she replied in a low voice. As I thought, something's been bothering her.

"Nothing." She insisted.

I decided to stop the conversation. She acted so wired after I said my name. Maybe, I punched his boyfriend's face. It's always like that! The most beautiful girl becomes the love of your life – swore to your soul that you'd protect her until you die not knowing that her heart belongs to someone whose known to be your rival.

Surprisingly, she's the one who broke the ice.

"Are you a student from Karakura School?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Yeah…" I answered quickly. I'm _so _nervous 'cause I don't know what to say next.

"H-How do you know?" I asked, hoping that she wasn't offended.

"I used to study there. Back in my time, it was only until high school." She looked at the sky above us. Her eyes scanned the clouds as if looking for something from above.

"I see."

She nodded. "That school is the most memorable school I've attended."

I looked at her. Her amethyst eyes looked full of happiness. I am happy that we finally have a conversation wherein she would be carefree. Somehow, I am attracted to her… love at first sight, maybe?

"I met my _true_ love there."

"Really?" My intentions are _over!_

"Mm-hmm. He's the most gorgeous guy I've ever met. A _lot_ of girls wanted to be with him… but he says he has no time for that."

"That must be tough for you then." God, what a lucky guy!

"Yeah. But I'm not like this before." she explained carefully. Her eyes locked mine and I felt something down my chest. Regret, happiness, envy – almost everything a person in-love would feel. "You see, I was a little boyish at that time."

"Really?" My eyes widened. A gorgeous lady like her is _boyish?_

She nodded.

"We got along so well because of that." she continued.

"Did any of the guys court you? I mean…." She saw my embarrassed face and chuckled. Her smile made me happy. For some reason, I felt connected to her.

"_A lot."_

'NO wonder.' I thought. 'Nowadays, with that beauty all the single guys – I guess even the guys with girl/s will desperately want a al-in-one girl like her.'

"Unfortunately for them, I already love someone." She looked down at her hands.

"So, none of them _really_ won your heart?" Damn, I'm hopeless. I'll never have the chance to have a girl like her!

She nodded. "I _love_ him – only him…"

"Lucky guy."

She looked at me with a shock expression. It was then I realized that my inner voice was _too_ loud that she heard it!

"That's what they usually say to him." She smiled a little. "I'm sorry…" she lowered her head a little at my direction. When I got a chance to look at her, I felt some disappointment in the atmosphere.

"No. It's not your fault…" I reassured her. She smiled and straightens up. "I'm just curious though, what does he look like?" I avoided her eyes. I gazed at the sky and made myself a little interested in the clouds…. which I'm not usually interested.

"He… has an orange hair like yours." She mumbled.

"Like mine?" Wow. That's surprising. I guess that _orange-haired _guy was just lucky he met her early for if I do meet her before him, I'll make sure that he'll wish he _never_ met me.

"He's a troublemaker, actually. Always getting into fights because of his hair." Her eyes wondered in the ground. "But I think it looks good on him." She added. I was about to think of a plan on how to defeat him – but her words stuck my heart like lightning. I became conscious that I have _no chance_ to be with her. It hurts like hell however; I felt her sincerity…her love for him.

"So, you're the one treating his wounds?" I asked her.

"Yeah. That's my role." She smiled.

"Let me guess, he's you knight-in-shinning-armor, right?"

She nodded. The wind blew as her hair danced with it. She looks stunning. She placed her finger behind her ears to prevent her locks to be out of place. I can't describe how she does that ('because I'm _no _girl). All I know is that she did it gracefully and simple.

"I think he _likes_ you." I said out loud. Though it hurts, I still have to say it.

She seemed shock. I bet that _Mr. Lucky _didn't confess to her yet. Idiot. How could he let someone _this_ attractive girl who could get _any_ guy she wants slip away? He should've taken the opportunity that they're close and confess his feeling to her.

"_Really?"_ I heard doubt in her voice. Her eyes are full of tears and was about to cry. I just nodded. "Thank you. Really, thank you."

I sensed that I made her hopes _too_ high. So, I just said something that would minimize the damage _if_ she would be dumped.

"H-Hey, I'm still not sure…"

"It's okay. At least I got my spirits up. Did I mention we had a child?"

"NO." Damn. _She's_ already taken. "Meaning, he _confessed…"_

"Nope. We simply had a one-night-stand and the next day, I found a bump on my stomach. When I told him that, it was already months old. He was confused if he really _is _the father; mad that I didn't tell him – but I was afraid that he might abort the child!" Tears that she was holding fell down. She covered her face with her hands. I moved closer and offered my handkerchief. She gladly took it and used it to wipe her tears.

"He then acknowledged the child in my womb his son and visited everyday. He even stopped going to school to support my needs. But one day, we were about to go the hospital. We came to this bus stop and waited for the bus to come." She looked around the place. I can still see the happiness she felt that day for she smiled as she reminisced the moments they were together.

"We boarded the bus that arrived and made our way to the hospital. The next day…" Her eyes produced tears once more. She used my handkerchief to dry her wet cheeks. "… I woke up in our apartment… without the child in my belly…" She clenched her fist with some fabric of her skirt. She cried.

I, not knowing what to do, just said something that would somehow (I believe) a girl in-love would love to hear.

"I think he _loves_ you." I doubt disappeared and I realized that _that guy_ really loves this girl. I mean, why would he even bother having making-out with _her_ instead of his fangirls who are _desperate_.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Your welcome." I returned her smile.

"OI, what are you smiling at?" I turned around and saw my Dad. He was still wearing his suit, obviously came from his office.

"Dad," I said. I was about to introduce this lady that I've been talking to but when I turned around and say "This is Rukia," I was only able to say "This is Ru –" for the reason that I'm not talking to somebody anymore. She disappeared!

"Idiot. Today is Saturday and when I got here to tell you that, you're smiling to no one."

"Dad!" I complained but still followed his lead. "I am talking to _someone! _Her name is Kuchiki Rukia…" Her name escaped my mouth which means I'm _not crazy._ When I got a chance to look at my father's reaction, he stopped a couple of feet behind me.

"Dad!" I came near him. "Dad, listen. She's crying so I lent my – " I reached for my pocket to show that my handkerchief is gone and it is with her but _it_ fell on the ground. My handkerchief _fell on the ground!_

"You're probably talking to a ghost." He said while walking a head of me. I picked that piece of cloth on the ground wherein (as I thought) her tears still remained.

"What makes – " But my complain was interrupted.

"Kuchiki Rukia, right?" He said.

I nodded. He looked at me and said:

"She's your mom." And continued walking.


End file.
